James Takes the Biscuit
JAMES TAKES THE BISCUIT Written by TheTWRModeller. James is a bright red mixed-traffic engine. He likes to do his best and look his best in particular. One day, at the sheds, the Fat Controller arrived. "There is to be a festival at Great Waterton, as well as an unusual exhibit," he boomed. He gave the other engines their jobs for today, until he had one job left, and he turned to James. "James," said the Fat Controller, "You are to collect Biscuit Henge. It is a stone henge made entirely of biscuits, so please puff carefully." "Yes, Sir!" said James, "I'll be very careful." "Please, Sir," asked Molly, "Haven't I got any jobs for today?" "I'm afraid not, Molly," answered the Fat Controller, and he left. James was proud to be given a very special job, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Molly and wished he could do something about it. So he puffed to the docks. James arrived at the docks, where Biscuit Henge waited on a flatbed. It was the most unusual thing James had ever seen. "That must be Biscuit Henge!" he exclaimed. "It's big!" "Aye, matey," said Salty, "You could smell it from miles off, now." James was coupled up to the flatbed, but before he set off, he thought about what the Fat Controller told him. "I must puff carefully, otherwise Biscuit Henge will topple over onto me and my red paint," he muttered. James set off as slowly and carefully, just about the same speed as Toby. James puffed through the countryside. He went along smoothly as he can, until he came to a low tunnel. James stopped as gently as he can, and thought about what the Fat Controller told him. "I must puff carefully, otherwise Biscuit Henge will topple over onto me and my red paint," he muttered. So James puffed back to a junction and took another track. James was approaching a signal, as Gordon raced by with the express. "Hello, James! You haven't lost your way, have you?" he teased as he raced past. This made James cross; his face was as red as his boiler. "No I haven't! I'm only doing my job just like the Fat Controller asked me to do!" he snorted. James wanted to puff faster, but he thought about what the Fat Controller told him. "I must puff carefully, otherwise Biscuit Henge will topple over onto me and my red paint," he muttered. James was coming to a bridge, but it was much too low. Biscuit Henge would collapse and James would be in trouble. So he puffed back down the line and back to the junction. He saw Molly. "Hello, James," she whistled. "I haven't lost my way," objected James, "I'm only doing my job just like the Fat Controller asked me to do." "But shouldn't you be at Great Waterton by now?" asked Molly. James couldn't take it any more, and said; "I've been all over the Island carrying Biscuit Henge as slow as slow can be." And he explained to Molly his problem. "Maybe we can take Biscuit Henge together," suggested James. "Please?" Molly smiled. "Yes, James. Of course we can." "Then let's find an easier way to Great Waterton, then!" wheeshed James, happily. So, James and Molly carried Biscuit Henge all the way to Great Waterton, and they took the right bridges and tunnels. At last, they both arrived, a few minutes before the Fat Controller. A photographer took a picture of Biscuit Henge. The Fat Controller walked onto the platform. "Very well done, James," he said, "You are a Really Useful Engine." "Thank you, Sir," smiled James, "And Molly is really useful, too. I decided to share my special with her." "Very well done to both of you, then," smiled the Fat Controller, and he left. "Thank you James," whispered Molly, "I promise to keep your adventure a secret between me and you." James happily hoped Molly would. Suddenly, a whistle blew in the distance. It was Gordon, with the express. "Out of my way!" he whistled, and James and Molly were, but the flatbed wasn't. Gordon applied his brakes, but it was too late. He biffed into the flatbed so hard, Biscuit Henge wobbled, until it fell on top of Gordon and smashed into pieces, covering him from smokebox to tender. Gordon was embarrased, and cross. His face was as red as James' spotless red paint. "I did say my special was made out of biscuits," laughed James. "Gordon really has taken the biscuit, hasn't he?" giggled Molly. Everyone laughed and laughed, except Gordon through a sticky, biscuit mess. THE END Category:Vhs